Conventional CMOS inverters include a P-channel MOSFET and an N-channel MOSFET coupled between a positive and a negative power supply. The gate electrodes of the P-channel and N-channel MOSFET are coupled together to form the input, and the drains are connected together to form the output. The transition point, which may be defined as the input voltage required to cause the output to equal one-half of the power supply voltage, is determined by a number of parameters, including the relative channel length to channel width ratios of the P-channel MOSFET and the N-channel MOSFET. The transition point is determined partly by the magnitudes of the threshold voltages of the N-channel MOSFET and the P-channel MOSFET. The mobility in the channel regions of the N-channel MOSFET and the P-channel MOSFET are also parameters which affect the transition point. For conventional manufacturing processes, the variation in the transition point of a CMOS inverter having a 10 volt power supply can vary on the other of .+-.1 volt from a nominal value of the transition point. In certain applications, especially comparator applications, a much sharper transition point, much less dependent on variation of manufacturing parameters, is desirable.